woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Races
New Races and Changes All available races are listed below. Some additional information about changes and new races can be found here. * Outsiders: ** Aasimar (changes) ** Tiefling (changes) * New Races: ** Synthetic (new) Aasimar Race Adjustments: Players are allowed to select any of the variant aasimar heritages freely without requiring a feat. Players have two additional options which use the Table: Variant Aasimar Abilities. Whichever option you pick, certain abilities may be subject to approval. #Players may hand-select one ability from the list (for instance, ability 24: You gain sonic resistance 5). If you choose this option, you lose your spell-like ability racial trait. #Players may hand-select two abilities from the list. If you choose this option, you lose all racial traits except for Celestial Resistance and Darkvision. Regardless of which option you select, you can still choose from the alternate racial traits so long as you still have the ability that they replace. For instance, players can still choose Deathless Spirit since it replaces Celestial Resistance. Tieflings Race Adjustments: Players are allowed to select any of the variant tiefling heritages freely without requiring a feat. Players have two additional options which use the Table: Variant Tiefling Abilities. Whichever option you pick, certain abilities may be subject to approval. #Players may hand-select one ability from the list (for instance, ability 25: You gain acid resistance 5). If you choose this option, you lose your spell-like ability racial trait. #Players may hand-select two abilities from the list. If you choose this option, you lose all racial traits except for Fiendish Resistance and Darkvision. Regardless of which option you select, you can still choose from the alternate racial traits so long as you still have the ability that they replace. For instance, players can still choose Scaled Skin since it replaces Fiendish Resistance. = New Races = Synthetic Synthetics are a unique "race" of creatures. They do not originate from any planet or plane. Rather, they were created by a joint effort of researchers and wizards who were trying to improve upon the magic used to create constructs. Some viewed this research as an abomination or an attempt to play gods, although the end result was much different than what anyone expected. Due to protests and attacks, the initial introduction of synthetics was violent and bloody, but synthetics eventually accepted their place in a universe of living beings and agreed that being allies was the most beneficial route for all. However, there are still those who view synthetics with distrust and even sometimes seek to hinder or destroy them. Synthetics are essentially conscious constructs with many of the same abilities and attributes of living creatures, although they are generally made of metal. They come in all shapes and sizes, having a variety of different constructions and features. The magic that animates synthetics also allows them to behave and act as living beings. They're capable of independent thought and in many ways can duplicate living behavior, such as eating. They possess a magical "mind" that can be touched by mind-effecting abilities and even telepathy, but their minds are completely devoid of emotions. They are strictly logical creatures. As much like living beings as they are, they gain numerous benefits from being essentially constructs. They are immune to various effects such as poison and disease, and do not age. While synthetics can be "killed," they accept this as an inevitability, which makes most living creatures uneasy. Since their creation, only synthetics themselves hold the key to creating more like themselves. They guard this secret carefully, even from allies. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Synthetics vary heavily in abilities depending on what they're built for. They gain +2 to two ability scores of their choice, one of which must be physical and one of which must be mental. In addition, the synthetic also has a -2 penalty to one opposing score they selected, based on the following pairs: Str/Int, Dex/Wis, Con/Cha. For example, a synthetic may choose to have a +2 to Dexterity and a +2 to Charisma. She would then have to either have a -2 penalty to Wisdom (the opposite of Dexterity) or Constitution (the opposite of Charisma). A synthetic can choose to apply a bonus and penalty to the same stat, effectively resulting in a synthetic who only has a +2 to one ability score of their choice, similar to a human. * Type: Synthetics are synthetic type. * Size: Synthetics vary widely in appearance, and may choose to either be Medium or Small. This is a permanent decision at level 1. If Small, they gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Synthetics have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Synthetics begin play speaking Aklo and Semaphore. * Age Categories: Synthetics do not age; age may be determined by a 4d100 roll, or manually selected as being anywhere from 1 to 400. Defensive Racial Traits * Interminable: Synthetics are extremely durable and hard to destroy. They gain +1 natural armor and an additional +1 HP per hit die. Synthetics are staggered at 0 hit points, but strenuous activity does no further damage. Synthetics below 0 hit points but not yet dead automatically stabilize. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Synthetics can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Darkvision: Synthetics can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Other Racial Traits * Living Construct: Synthetics have a Constitution score and can be affected by anything a living creature can be, except as noted below. Synthetics are not subject to fatigue or exhaustion, and are immune to poison, disease, sickness/nauseate, sleep effects, fear, and emotion-based effects. Synthetics can never gain morale bonuses. Constructs do not need to breathe, eat, or sleep, unless they want to gain some beneficial effect from one of these activities. Synthetics take damage from spells such as heat metal and rusting grasp. They can be healed by spells such as mending and make whole, as well as repair spells. They can also be healed by cure spells and other forms of positive energy, but only gain half the normal amount of health. Synthetics cannot be raised or resurrected, but can be rebuilt. Synthetics are still subject to bleed, nonlethal damage, mind-affecting effects, and any effect that relies on the existence of a soul. * Diverse Make: Synthetics gain one of their racial feats for free at level 1, as long as they qualify for it. Feats specified as having to be taken at 1st level determine the overall build and construction of the Synthetic. Only one of these feats can ever be taken, regardless of how many feats can be taken at 1st level. Racial Feats: